My Ain Folk
by Danny Phantom SG-1
Summary: The team is captured and Beckett and McKay are fed upon by a Wraith. But something in their genes allows them not to grow old...but to age backwards! What will the team do with a little Beckett and McKay running around?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yet another story by my friend. This one is my favorite of hers, probably because it has my two favorite characters (McKay and Beckett) being adorable. I will forward reviews to her and reply to them as she would. Thanks!**

My Ain Folk

"Colonel Sheppard on the speakers, ma'am," Chuck called out to where Dr. Weir stood on the balcony over-looking the Stargate. With a few quick steps she stood behind the consol as Sheppard began to speak.

"Hey Elizabeth, we ran into a bit of trouble out here with the Wraith, but we're pretty much all right. Just … don't shoot when we come through, okay?"

"I think I can arrange that, Colonel. Open the iris."

Within a moment Ronan stepped through followed by Teyla and Sheppard each holding a small child.

"John?" Elizabeth asked looking at the two boys. Teyla held a boy that was probably about three, who had a mass of dark brown hair, with ocean blue eyes and little red cheeks, while Sheppard carried a boy probably about six with blond hair, a chubby face, and a pout on his little face. Both boys wore a shirt that was too big for them and which was smeared in blood.

The six year old in John's arms began to protest, "John, put me down. I can walk fine."

"Rodney, I'm not going to let you walk to the infirmary."

"I'm not gonna go to the infirmary! I'm fine. Weird doctors are gonna poke me. Only Carson can poke me."

At the word "Carson" the smaller boy perked up. With a little innocent grin he looked up at Teyla, "Rahnee's bein bad. I don wine, bu ee doos."

Teyla returned the smile, "That's right, Carson. And you're going to be good at the infirmary?"

"Aye. Rahnee willnae," he answered.

"John, can I have an explanation?" Elizabeth asked, with a bewildered look on her face.

"Can we wait until we get them to the infirmary? I want to make sure their okay."

"Elesibet!" The brown haired boy cried out, "Wei seed te Wraith!"

"I expect this will be a very interesting debriefing, and I want to know all about it, Colonel. I'll be in my office."

"Elesibet es mad aht te Kernahl."

"Ya think?" John muttered under his breath.

o)(o

With the two children still being examined in the infirmary the three remaining members of AG-1 sat under Elizabeth's gaze. She held John with her eyes as she began questioning;

"So can I assume that these boys are Carson and Rodney?"

"Yes, and DNA tests have already proven that for us."

"Now how did they end up like that?"

"There's a long story for ya."

"One I would very much like to hear, so please begin."

"Okay. We searched the ship for the ZPM like we were supposed to, each of us taking a room. When I called for an update, Rodney and Carson didn't respond, so we went looking for them. What we found first was a Wraith that was apparently almost drained of life, which we promptly killed. We searched harder for our missing scientists and first came across a little boy who was unconscious. Nearby we found another boy who was awake and shivering. When he saw us he got up and ran over to us saying things like, "Rahnee's hirt. Dhere es ah Wraith!" After getting him to calm down and questioning him a bit we figured out it was Carson. Basically he remembers everything from being an adult but he processes it as a child would. When Rodney woke up we found the same thing. Apparently they both have something, maybe a gene that instead of losing life they take it from the Wraith, thus getting younger. You can question them both, but you might not quite understand their meaning."

"That's quite a tale," Elizabeth said both eyebrows going up.

Dr. Biro knocked on the door with Carson and Rodney standing beside her both wearing large clean shirts.

"So how are they, Dr.?"

"They're both fit as a fiddle and 100 Carson and Rodney."

"Thank you. Carson, Rodney, come in."

Carson scrambled in and up onto John's lap without hesitation while Rodney wandered in at a slow walk.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions about previous missions and things like that?"

"Nay," Carson said cheerfully.

After a couple of moments Rodney muttered a, "no," under his breath.

"Okay then," Elizabeth said with a smile, "Carson, I'll begin with you. What is your full name?"

"Carson Gavin Beckett."

"When is your birthday?"

"Janeairy fehft, nin-tin sixta- nin."

"Where were you born?"

"Te Ihlans."

"Excuse me?"

"Te place thet esnae te lowlans."

"The Highlands?"

"Tis what I saed."

"Yes, I'm sorry, you did. How old are you?"

"Ah belieh ah'm thety- sein."

"Really?"

"Ah wes. Maebae nae righ na, buht ah wes."

"Alright, then. What do you remember about the identity that came into Atlantis back a year ago? When we first settled here."

Carson settled down on John's lap and began his narrative with an innocent smile on his charming face. "Ah gae Rahnee a shaht an he craed likae babe. Dhen he couldnae dreenk coffee an he couldnae et. A shade cum an huhted Aidahn an Rahnee mahd et go trooh da Stahgaht. Pehter an ah callded Rahnee Captahn Untoochabahl."

Rodney's face was red at the end of the narrative and he pouted, "I did not cry like a babe. You little liar!"

Carson gave a charming grin and looked back at Elizabeth. "An Rahnee callded mae a voodoo dahcter and faented."

Rodney stood up and glared at the little lad and then looked at Elizabeth. "Can I tell you what really happened? That little pig lied!"

Elizabeth tried her hardest not to laugh at his outburst or the still sweet smile on Carson's face. "Alright then, Rodney. You tell me what happened."

With another glare at Carson, Rodney began, "That little rat gave me a shot so that I could touch old stuff and make it light up and work. Then I found a little turtle and it lit up when I put it on my chest and John shot me but it didn't hurt, so he pushed me off the balcony. Then the big black _shadow_ came and I risked my life to make it go away. And I did not faint, I passed out 'cause I was really hungry and couldn't eat."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and then looked at Ronan, Teyla, and John. "Well, they certainly are Rodney and Carson."

John grinned, "None other. And I think it's about time we got them some clothes that fit."

"I know some of the women among my people who would be willing to make Rodney and Carson clothing if they would come along to the mainland for a fitting," Teyla offered with a calm smile at the two boys.

"That sounds like a superb idea," Elizabeth said with a slight nod. "Should we send along some cloth?"  
"If you would like clothing as your people wear on this base that would be a fine idea. If you would like the," she hesitated a moment, "… boys to pick out clothes that they like now can be recreated in a smaller size."

"Good. Rodney, Carson, why don't you two go to your rooms with Teyla and pick out three complete outfits for the Athosians to recreate."

Both boys stood up and followed Teyla down the hall towards there rooms, and John and Ronan tried to follow.

"Stay," Elizabeth said and the two sat down again looking a bit uncomfortable. "So what exactly are we going to do?"

"About what?" John said suspiciously.

"We can't keep a three and six-year-old boy here on Atlantis during a war. It just isn't feasible, so I would like to hear your suggestions."

Ronan remained silent but John answered indignantly, "We get the science team to make them big again. Isn't that what they do?"

"Perhaps if it was a nanite problem or something of that sort, but they are actual children. If the science team can't find a solution the only remaining option I see is to return them to earth and find someone to adopt them. They obviously can't go back to their families because that would mean explaining their transformation."

John stood up, face full of anger, "You can't do that! We can keep them here and raise them with the Athosians or something. Sheesh, Elizabeth, we _are_ their family! Rodney and Carson both had a bad round at childhood the first time, and they'll do it again with some unknown person adopting them."

"This could be a good chance to give them that childhood they missed out on. This circumstance goes way beyond my preferences, John. I would love to keep them here and raise them, but we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because we are in a war, and war is no place for children!"

"Look around this galaxy and you'll see children in this war. Rodney and Carson will get along fine. Besides they are still Rodney and Carson and we may need them."

"What can they do for us as children, John? I don't think this discussion needs to go on any further. If I can I will try to let them stay, but if I can't, nothing can be done."

John bowed his head slightly and said softly, "I'm sure you will."

Ronan grunted, "I'll keep an eye out on 'em, if that'll change your mind."

Elizabeth smiled at him, hiding her surprise at his compassion, "Thank you, Ronan, and although I'm sure that would make me feel better, I'm not sure about our government."

Ronan nodded his head, and caught both Elizabeth and John by surprise again as he turned around to catch and lift in the air little Carson who had just bowled into the room. Settling the boy into the crook of his arm, Ronan turned back around with an air of satisfaction. Carson was already babbling, not noticing the stir that Ronan's actions had made:

"Gess wha? Tehla seid thaht I cuhd wear whahe're I wan', an' ah got mesehlf sum jeans, an' Cahgo pants!"

Rodney ran in after him yelling, "You little sneak! Give me back my chocolate!"

Carson placed himself more securely in Ronan's arms before answering, "Ah did nae sich thing. Ah, did barrow your I-pod, howe'er."

As Rodney jumped up to grab Carson from his wall of protection, Ronan carefully grabbed his arm and gave him to John.

"John, let me go! Ronan, what was that for? Gosh it's a consporaci … cy … consparacy … conspora … thing!"

"Thank you, Rodney. Yes, it is a conspiracy. Now, you boys aren't going to be able to sleep in your rooms alone, so you each have your choice of who you'll share a room with."

"No one," Rodney said, glaring, "I don't need nobody watching me."

"Ah choose …" Carson hesitated looking between John and Ronan, and finally declared to everyone's surprise, "Ronan!"

After giving Ronan a quick hug, he jumped down and jumped up to give John a hug, even though he was still holding onto Rodney.

"Ah sowwy, Kehnahl, ah still like ya," he said with liquid blue eyes upturned and staring into John's face.

"I don't mind at all, Carson," John responded good-naturedly. "Ronan is just so much cooler than me. Besides now I can have quality time with Rodney."

Rodney groaned and rolled his eyes. Carson looked up sharply, "Don woll your eyes Rahnee, ma Da alwas seid nae ta."

"And why should I listen to your Dad, huh? Is he gonna come and yell at me?"

Carson looked down with a reserved look, "Nae, he cannae. He wes execuhted fah muhder."

Now everyone stared at him, mostly with shock and pity. Elizabeth spoke first.

"Who did he kill?" she asked as gently as possible with such a hard question.

Carson's eyes filled up, "Ma leedle sistah, Gracie. She wes nobut two. He twied to till Mum and me, and ta others, but he didnae do et. He wes dwunk."

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth murmured softly.

Carson practically glared at her, "Everybahdy saes that, buht they didnae do et. Cailan saes it es in da past."

Ronan looked at him seriously, "She doesn't know what else to say. No one ever does."

Everyone looked down at their hands, and left the man and boy to read each others hearts and understand that suffering that they both understood so well.

A moment later Teyla walked in with a smile on her face. "Carson, Rodney, I am going to the mainland to procure your new clothes. Would you like to come?"

Carson bounced up and down, "Ah'm tumin! Ah'm tumin!"

Rodney sighed and said boldly, "I'll come to keep an eye on _that_ little bugger for you."

Carson ran over and hugged Rodney saying, "We tan pway tag an esplore an ah tan till all da Wraith an you will be mah side-tick!"

Rodney frowned, "I'm not going to be your side-kick! I should be the hero!"

**Gotta love the cuteness. Please review! Next chapter will come eventually!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It is a miracle. My friend actually wrote a second chapter for one of her stories. 'Twas for 2 main reasons: 1) I bugged her endlessly because this one is my favorite and 2) YOU GUYS REVIEWED :D I've never seen her write anything so quickly, so thanks to everyone for reviewing, alerting and faving and such. We REALLY appreciate it. This is just a cute random chapter…or is it?**

Upon reaching the mainland Carson ran out of the puddle jumper, and grabbing a stick, he hollered back to Rodney, "Is all cweer Rahnee! No wrait in my …" he paused searching for a word, "seeing." He ended triumphantly.

Rodnay grumbled and walked down the ramp. Carson shoved a stick into the grumpy six-year-old's stomach saying in a conspiratol whisper, "You ne'er ken what mayt pop out fwom anywhewe! You must be awemed, even if you aw a cibilian."

Rodney groaned, "I'm not carrying your stupid stick you poop-face!"

Teyla caught Rodney by the arm on her way out of the Jumper, "Rodney, you will not talk that way to anyone, much less Carson ."

"Who appointered you as my Mom, hmm?" the spunky little boy challenged.

"You must wisten to the ahdults, Rahnee," Carson said very seriously, but his twinkling eyes betrayed his intentions.

Teyla smiled, "Precisely, Rodney. Thank you Carson ." She gave Carson a pat on his soft brown hair as she stood up.

Carson's innocence stayed in place until Teyla turned around when he stuck out his little pink tongue at Rodney and then turned around and skipped off in the most irritating manner. Rodney couldn't stand it.

"You little snot-ball!" he howled, and ran after him with the stick. Just in time to save Carson from a poke in the hindquarters, John sprinted out of the jumper and snatched Rodney up.

"Rodney, play nice," John intoned dryly. " Carson looks up to you, yadda yadda. At least don't stab him."

Rodney growled, "He's abuse-aling me, John! He's not that perfect! Put me down!"

John set him back on the ground as Rodney adding, "And he doesn't look up to me, he's practically thumbing his grimy little nose _down_ at me!"

Carson stood watching the exchange when he went up to Rodney giving him a big three-year-old hug with a voice muffled by Rodney's shirt, "Ah sowwy, Rahnee. I nae meen to make you mad. You ma fweind!"

Then he said solemnly handing Rodney his own stick, "You can be da hewo now."

Teyla was practically letting out a long "aww" at this exchange, but instead said, "That was a very nice thing to do, Carson ."

Rodney stared at the stick for a moment, before grasping it in chubby little hands. In awe he said, "Thank you." Then his eyes narrowed and he said, "Look Carson! A wraith! Let's get him!"

And away the boys raced into the Athosian settlement with John and Teyla following behind.

**Not very long, but I got emotional. Tell us what you think, please! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DPSG1/N: I realized that I can't really call this an "author's note" because my friend wrote this and I didn't. Here it is; the much-anticipated chapter three! I got emotional in this one, too. I like little Rodney best, but the one writing this story has a thing for Carson, so…have fun reading! Hope you like it. Any grammatical/spelling errors (which I hope are nonexistent) are probably my fault because I proofread it.**

**Chapter Three**

Dr. Biro leaned back against her desk as Ronon and Elizabeth walked into her office. They both wore serious expressions and looked hopefully at her.

Ronon spoke first, "So, can you change 'em back?"

Dr. Biro sighed and said, "Well, we were just working on figuring out exactly which gene in Drs. McKay and Beckett caused all of this hullabaloo."

Ronon frowned at the word but didn't speak, so Biro faltered, "This … mess, I suppose." Ronon nodded and she continued, "It would have been cleared up a lot faster if Dr. Beckett could help, because this is truly his field. I mean, I just cut open dead people."

Elizabeth suppressed a groan, but Ronon grinned. "Anyway," Biro said, smiling in Elizabeth's direction, "We've found it. Surprisingly, Colonel Shepard's guess was accurate. We already knew that the Wraith could give back life; I'm guessing by giving some of their own life. This gene reacts in such a way that when a Wraith tries to take life away, it causes a reverse suction, similar to when a Wraith gives their life-force, if you will, voluntarily."

Ronon stared blankly for a moment, "So, can you change 'em back?"

Biro stared back and then looked to Elizabeth, "Given some time I might be able to come up with something, but this isn't just a change-'em-back-type problem.'" She added for Ronon's benefit. "I'm truly not certain I can do anything for them. Fortunately, they seem quite happy."

Ronon growled, "Until they get taken away from us."

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "We want our men back so that we don't have to send them back to Earth."

Biro's face crumbled slightly. In a much softer voce she said, "I understand your concerns. I miss Carson. He makes a cute toddler, but an even better boss. He would never let the infirmary look like this," she pointed to the piles of supplies that lay scattered around. "Believe me, I will do everything I can."

Elizabeth smiled and patted Biro's arm, "I know you will."

With that she left the infirmary with Ronon close behind her.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Rodney hid behind a tree, trying to imitate military hand signals. Unfortunately, not only did he not understand what they meant, but neither did Carson.

Rodney's hand made the shape of a person walking then did the "shh" sign as Carson bellowed, "Ah don't unersatahnd!"

Carson's brow wrinkled in confusion, but for only a minute. Then he darted from behind the tree with a loud, "CHAAAAARGE!" in the opposite direction Rodney had wanted to go.

Groaning, Rodney chased after him, yelling, "Carson , you bonehead, I'm the hero! You do what I tell you to! I'm telling you to stop!"

Unfortunately the three-year-old was very fast and he quickly out-distanced Rodney.

Rodney growled in frustration and stopped. He didn't have to run after the kid if he didn't feel like it. He turned his back toward the running toddler and started to walk back to the village with a pouty, "I'm not playing!" when he heard a squeal of terror. Turning around, his heart stopped.

The Athosian's had told him once that great cats lived in the woods, attacking villagers when they crossed into the creature's territory. He had scoffed about them until he had encountered a couple of these cats. It seemed to be a recurring theme in his trips to see the Athosians… they don't believe there are cats, cats take them by surprise, they get injured, go home; then they don't believe there are cats, cats take them by surprise, and so on.

And there before him, a giant mountain lion-like creature had jumped upon Carson and raised a large clawed paw to strike him.

Carson screamed, his high little voice cracking in terror. Rodney didn't even hesitate before running towards him, shouting, "Carson!"

With a speed that Rodney didn't know he had, he jumped on the lion, his pointy stick hitting the cat in the eye right as its paw scratched Carson.

The lion let out its own yell, and spat on the ground as it jumped back and fled from the two boys.

Carson lay on the ground sobbing, a long gash on his left arm. Rodney knelt down and drew the younger boy into a hug, stroking the soft, brown hair.

"Shh, Carson, it's okay. I'm here, buddy."

Caron leaned into the embrace and sobbed into Rodney's shoulder, "Ah gotted weally scared!"

"I know, but you'll be okay. I won't leave you," Rodney said, "I won't ever leave you."

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

John and Teyla were in the Athosian village walking and watching the two boys run off.

"You think they'll be alright by themselves?" John asked, warily. "I mean, even as adults they can't stay out of trouble."

"They'll be fine, John. The young boys of my people play in the forest all the time and remain safe," Teyla assured with a smile. Who knew John would become a mother hen?

John smiled satisfied for the time being. "So, where are we going?"

"To the house of my dear friend Shanta. She is a seamstress and has many young ladies working under her. They will finish the clothes quickly."

After dropping off instructions to Shanta and her ladies, Teyla suggested, "Why don't we go to Halling and ask if he has heard of adults becoming children in this manner. He knows many of the old stories."

Shepard shrugged, "Well, I'm game for that."

Shepard and Teyla approached a fire in the middle of the village where Halling sat telling stories to the villagers. As they approached, Halling stood and greeted them, "Good day, Teyla, Colonel Shepard. Please sit."

As they sat down on two rocks near the fire, he asked, "Is there a story which I can tell you?"

"As a matter of fact," Shepard drawled, "There is. After a run-in with the wraith Rodney and Carson turned into children. Any stories about occurrences like that?"

"As a matter of fact," Halling said, repeating John's phrase, "There is. It is known as the story of the children. The story goes that once during a great culling the village was reduced to only a handful of villagers. They repaired and managed to restart life almost as they had known it before. One day the …" he paused, trying to remember the correct word, "Stargate, opened and through it came fourteen children between ages two and nine. Upon questioning the children the villagers realized that they were much smaller versions of their own kin. Though they had been fed upon, they had lived, and become tiny children. Those children grew and became adults in the usual amount of time and lived contented lives ever after."

Sensing he was finished Shepard asked, "That's it? They didn't suddenly become adults again?"

Halling shrugged, "I am sorry, but that is how the story goes."

Suddenly a scream emitted from the forest … it was Carson.

John and Teyla jumped up and ran as fast as they could towards the sound as another scream came. Teyla was slowly gaining a lead on John when the screams stopped. They looked at each other and continued breaking through the branches to find Rodney hugging Carson tight in his arms, and whispering to him.

Teyla walked over to them and knelt down. "Boys, what happened?"

Rodney looked up with his crisp blue eyes, "Carson got attacked, and he's sort of hurt."

Teyla tried to peer into Carson's face, "Carson, can I see where you are hurt?"

Carson gripped tighter to Rodney and shook his head.

John crouched beside them now, "Hey, Carson, I'm gonna take you from Rodney now so you don't have to walk back to the jumper. Rodney will walk right next to me, so you can see him, and Teyla's gonna grab your new clothes. 'Kay, buddy?"

With another little sniffle, Carson nodded and John swung him up into his arms. Once there, Carson snuggled closer and buried his teary eyes in John's jacket.

Rodney hopped up, too, his own shirt wet with Carson's tears, and tugged John's sleeve whispering, "Is he gonna be okay?"

Looking down at the worried face, John smiled, "'Course he is, Rodney. This _is_ Carson we're talking about."

Rodney nodded, but stood nearby Carson all the way to the jumper.

**Gosh, I love 'em. Let us know what you think, please! Oh, and thanks to Deana for the suggestion! ;) Please review! Thanks!**

**--DPSG1 and friend**


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth stood anxiously waiting for jumper one to return from their trip to the Athosian settlement. Ronon paced nearby as well, and Biro with her medic team also stood nearby. John had told them it wasn't necessary, but all of Atlantis held its breath anyway.

The jumper landed and out stumbled John under his precious load, Rodney sticking by his side, and staring up at the bundle in John's arms.

Elizabeth and Ronon ran up, but Biro shoved through and started asking Carson questions. The little lad's ears buzzed with the noise and excitement and his little nerves were worked up again. With a little whimper he grabbed his arm back from a medic who was checking it and promptly burst into tears.

John started to tell him everything was all right when a very defensive six-year-old hollered, "Get away from him you voodoo doctors! You hurt him!" and launching himself at the nearest medic, Rodney began to punch and kick out at the man in a move he must have learned from Casta on the children's world.

Ronon smiled in a proud way as Rodney continued to yell, "YOU DON"T HURT MY FRIENDS, you sad excuses for scientists!"

Elizabeth glared at Ronon's lack of protection toward the unlucky medics and with a shrug Ronon knelt down to the boy and said, "They're gonna help him. Let's go." Rodney blinked at the big man in undisguised disgust before taking hold of his hand and leaving the jumper bay.

A still weeping Carson was carried to the infirmary by John with an increasingly wet jacket. Once there he squealed in terror as John tried to place him on a bed.

John pried the boy off of him saying, "Hey, Buddy, I'm right here. They just wanta help. Remember Biro? Let's let her see your scratch, 'kay?"

Carson's eyes were practically flaming and he grabbed a pillow and hurled it at the same unlucky medic who had been attacked by Rodney out of pure defiance. Elizabeth looked straight into his eyes.

" Carson , the sooner you stop, the sooner you'll get out of here. Now earlier you said you'd be good in the infirmary."

The boy glared back for a moment before his face melted and he cried out, "Ah want Rahnee!" and began to sob again.

John and Elizabeth looked at each other and without speaking came to an agreement … Elizabeth turned to Teyla, who had just walked in and said, "Teyla, find Rodney and Ronon and let them come back."

Teyla nodded and left again.

Within moments Rodney ran back into the infirmary and straight to Carson's cot with a, "Don't cry, Carson , they aren't gonna hurt you. If they do I'll beat 'em up!"

Ronon smiled at Rodney's words as he too strode into the infirmary followed by Teyla.

The entire time that Biro stitched up the cut in Carson 's arm, Rodney sat right beside him, growling at the medics every time Carson so much as winced. Soon Carson was patched up.

Biro looked around the room. "It is my thought that these boys have had a long day and need a bath and an early bedtime."

A chorus of two loud childish 'NO!'s erupted at this statement. The adults shared amused smiles that made the children mad. Carson muttered, "Is not fuhnny," and Rodney glared.

"Anyway," Biro continued, "Since I'm sure that you gentlemen," she nodded toward John and Ronon, "Are not proficient at giving baths, I would be happy to clean them up for you tonight. I'll have them ready for you in about twenty minutes." She nodded to the gathered crowd, and then led the boys to the infirmary bathroom with its large tub.

In a matter of moments the boys had been plopped into the tub together with hair rubbed and sticking up straight with shampoo. The entire time Carson babbled, the fear from his earlier experience completely drained away.

"Ah'm a migwating whale, Rahnee! Ah'm making you see fuhnny tings!"

Rodney was not in the mood for talking and grunted in response until Carson spat water in his face.

"See? Dat's mah spout!" he exclaimed proudly.

Rodney shouted, "That's not a spout, you idiot! That's your mouth, and stop …Right … NOW!"

Biro interrupted them both by pouring water over their heads to wash away the shampoo. Rodney huffed and Carson squealed in delight at the water that was everywhere around him.

Then Biro snatched Carson out of the water and bundled him into a pair of blue fleece train pajamas. They were complete with a zipper up the front and feet in the bottom. She set Carson down on a chair nearby and then prepared Rodney for bed in a similar pair of pajamas, except these were blue with the superman logo on them. To Biro's surprise, Rodney actually seemed to like them.

Turning back around, expecting to find a still awake and bouncy toddler, Biro was surprised to find Carson, fast asleep.

Picking him up and motioning Rodney to follow her, Biro reentered the infirmary to find John, Ronon, Teyla, and Elizabeth waiting on the infirmary cots. Handing the now slightly awake Carson to Ronon and leading Rodney over to John she whispered, "Now take them to bed, but bring them back in the morning for a check-up."

The men nodded, and with a tenderness hardly ever displayed, Ronon lifted Carson in his arms and up onto his shoulder. Carson snuggled closer to Ronon, and Ronon smiled, not noticing the questioning stares from his friends.

Ronon headed for the doors and carried his bundle toward his quarters for a night of well-deserved sleep.

**AAAWWW. Ronon's a great daddy-type-guy, isn't he? Trust me, people. My friend is VERY busy and it's a miracle she got this much done. She promises to keep going and not start any more stories until this one is finished, but as I said…BUSY! We both hope you like this because we both still love the outright adorableness of it all. It's fun to write and proofread. So, please, if you want more, review! Trust me, all of the reviews and "fan encouragement" we got for this last chapter really helped her get motivated to spend her little free time writing more. Thanks so much for all the support we've received so far! Please continue to read and review and we hope you continue to like it!**

**--DPSG1**


End file.
